Tyrannosaurus Rex
Episode 1.4 Extinction Event Episode 3.4 Fire and Water Episode 3.6 Episode 3.10 Episode 4.1 Picture This Episode 5.4 Episode 5.5 |deaths = 20 humans +, 4 Creatures }} Tyrannosaurus Rex was one of the most famous dinosaurs from the Cretaceous period living in America. In Primeval ''Extinction Event At least a pair of Tyrannosaurs appear in the forests of Siberia. One female in particular, referred to as Baba Yaga in allusion to the chicken house the Russian witch lives in, wreaks havoc killing a Torosaurus infant and eleven people before killing a male Tyrannosaurus who kills Medyevin. During her intrusion upon the military camp, she attacks and kills three of the Russian military before giving chase to Abby Maitland and Nick Cutter who tranquilise her only to find her awakening a few minuites later. She continues to thrive in the Siberian forests after the forest fire as witnessed by Abby. At least two more Tyrannosaurus are seen through the Late Cretaceous anomaly. One kills a Pachycephalosaurus directly in front of Jenny Lewis, Helen Cutter and their military escorts. Another is seen by Cutter, Connor Temple, Abby, a team of scientists and a team of Russian military killing an Anatotitan. The Tyrannosaurus in the novel are described as one of the most terrifying creatures the team ever encounters, as they attack swiftly and silently despite their large size. Baba Yaga, in particular, has taken a liking for human flesh. Series 3 Jenny Lewis mistakenly identifies the Giganotosaurus that had rampaged out onto an airport runway as a Tyrannosaurus Rex. She is promptly corrected by Connor Temple. (Episode 3.4) When arriving in a Cretaceous forest, Connor used the T-Rex ("obviously") to Danny Quinn as an example of what they might encounter. (Episode 3.10) Episode 4.1 Matt Anderson says that the maximum setting on the largest Electro Muscular Disruption Device can bring down a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He is right as this happens in Episode 5.5. Picture This Captain Hilary Becker and Jess Parker of the ARC must deal with a Tyrannosaurus Rex in an art gallery. Episode 5.4 Connor Temple defends the anomaly created by the New Dawn prototype, saying that it is safe because "You couldn't fit a T. rex's toe through there". Ironically, a deadly swarm of Future Beetles emerged from the anomaly,killed a guard, and caused the ARC to have a lockdown. Even more ironically, a T. rex ''did come through an anomaly, in the very next episode. Episode 5.5 A T-Rex comes through an anomaly during the 2011 Convergence and rampages through London, eating fleeing citizens. It then fatally attacks Lucy and leaves her friend, Jenna, traumatized. When Jenna tries to return to Lucy's body, the T-Rex attacks her, but Matt drives his car right in front of it and trips it as it snaps its jaws towards Jenna before getting back up. Jenna hides in the car and the T-Rex bumps it until Matt shoots it until it collapses. It is presumably either returned through the anomaly or kept in the menagerie. However, the last option is not likely because Tyrannosaurus can´t be kept in the menagerie, not only because of the high chances of a escape, but the hard time in transporting a huge T-rex to the ARC. It´s likely it was returned or perhaps killed, since Matt said in Series 4 that an EMD can take down a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Category:Creatures Non-Canon In the future, at least one Tyrannosaurus Rex becomes caught up in Chaos, an anomaly creature. Gallery 519px-Picture_19.png 520px-Picture_21.png 722px-Picture_15.png TyrannoRex.JPG.jpeg Zz.jpg Zzz.jpg T-Rex Extinction Event.PNG|The Image used to represent the T-Rex on the cover of Extinction Event Extinction Event Book Paperback Re-mastered.png|Extinction Event T.Rex re-mastered to Primeval style. T.Rex 2.png T.Rex 1.png T. rex goes down.jpg Episode 5.5 T-Rex.jpg Primeval_T-Rex.png 809px-Episode5.5_5.jpg 805px-Episode5.5_47.jpg 806px-Episode5.5_57.jpg 806px-Episode5.5_58.jpg 806px-Episode5.5_59.jpg 808px-Episode5.5_7.jpg 808px-Episode5.5_46.jpg 808px-Episode5.5_48.jpg 809px-Episode5.5_52.jpg 808px-Episode5.5_50.jpg 809px-Episode5.5_60.jpg 810px-Episode5.5_4.jpg Trivia *''T. rex'' was made famous when it appeared in the Jurassic Park films, although ever since its discovery, in 1902, Tyrannosaurus ''has always been highly popular - in fact the most famous Dinosaur ever found in the eyes of the general public, by far. * ''Tyrannosaurus, was the dominant predatory Dinosaur of Late Cretaceous lands of North America. It also potentially lived in Asia, however, most paleontologists now consider this Asian tyrannosaur to be a slightly smaller relative; Tarbosaurus bataar. * Tyrannosaurus dwarfed modern terrestrial predators. Standing over 4m tall at the hips, measuring 15m long and weighing in at around 7 to 9 tons,its size makes it the third largest carnivorous dinosaur in history and the 8th largest carnivore in the history of the planet * The teeth of Tyrannosaurus are very large. The largest tooth measured a full 30cm in length, including the root (which could account for over half the full tooth length). It had some of the largest teeth of any theropod, Giganotosaurus and Spinosaurus being its to main competetors for the largest. However, Giganotosaurus had thin blade like teeth ideal for cutting. Spinosaurus had massively thick conical teeth ideal for puncturing, but Tyrannosaurus had banana like teeth ideal for tearing. * Even though Tyrannosaurus ''was huge, it is known that several large Theropod Dinosaurs that were as large or perhaps slightly larger. ''Giganotosaurus ''and ''Carcharodontosaurus were about as large as Tyrannosaurus, although the two are closely related to each other, they are only distantly related to Tyrannosaurus. A theropod that lived alongside Carcharodontosaurus named Spinosaurus could have been a full 4m longer than any of the previous three, and at least 50% heavier than them. * Tyrannosaurus could eat 70 kilograms in one bite - about the same weight as an average healthy Homo sapiens sapiens! * It is quite likely that baby Tyrannosaurus posed primitive 'proto-feathers' that would have resmebled fluff. Interestingly, it is possible even the large adult would have retained at least some of this fluff. * A relative of Tyrannosaurus named Albertosaurus has been found in large numbers. This could indicate either social behavior or a congregation of predators around a tar pit or some other form of mass grave. * Its short form T. rex is also misspelled as T-rex. *Despite having visibly very small arms, about as long as a humans, those arms were extremely heavily muscled at the biceps alone may have been able to lift a full 200kg. These strong arms may have helped prop the animal up from a sleeping position, or helped in mating. * Tyrannosaurus rex means Tyrant Lizard King in Latin. * For its size, Tyrannosaurus was suprisingly fast for a dinosaur. It is reliably estimated to have been able to run between 17 and 25 mph. * Tyrannosaurus is estimated to have the most powerful bite force of any animal on the planet. * It is the 5th largest creature ever encountered by the team. * It´s the only prehistoric creature in Primeval to have been made without any errors or mistakes. * This dinosaur cause more deaths than any other dinosaur in the series and creature in the novels. However, if you include the 12 people the Spring-heeled Jack killed that Matt prevented, then the Raptors would have killed more people than the T-Rex. Without the 12 people, it would have killed 17 people, the same amount as the T-rex. * This is presumably another example of creatures from the anomalies influencing mythology, as its enormous, chicken-like legs and feet very closely resemble that of the Russian witch, Baba Yaga. This is presumably due to the Tunguskan Anomaly having repeatedly opened and closed, on a regular basis, for several centuries. Presumably, several creatures came through, including the Tyrannosaurus rex, which might have been seen by the ancient Russians, and had been incorporated, into their mythology. * This is the second creature to kill a human on-screen, the first being a mosasaur. All other human deaths were just off-screen or blocked by an object. * This is the eighth creature to kill a woman, as it killed Lucy, in Episode 5.5. * Tyrannosaurus has been mentioned more times than any creature.In fact,T-rex has been mentioned 7 times,but only appeared 3 times * This is the third giant theropod to appear in Primeval. * This is the 8th species of dinosaur to appear in Primeval. *Something weird is the fact that in Series 4, one EMD shot knocked unconscious a Spinosaurus for 20 seconds,but it took 10 shots from Matt´s EMD in the mouth of T-rex to take him out, why would Matt not use the EMD´s maximum setting against a T-rex? *The T-rex has proven to be a very resistant dinosaur in comparision to others,it took 10 or more EMD shots from Matt to cause a T-rex to collapse,and before this,it has stumbled on Matt´s car and fell while chasing Jenna. *The scene where the T-rex trips on Matt´s car remarks the scene in Episode 3.4 where the Giganotosaurus tripped on Connor´s truck while chasing him.It´s also noticeable that the T-rex fell while chasing Jenna and yet dragged itself on the ground,still trying to get her,while the Giganotosaurus fell while chasing Connor and was unconscious during nearly 10 seconds. *The number of black squares in this trivia is 25.25 is the number of teeth in the T-rex lower jaw. *This is the largest land animal to appear in Series 5 (discounting Spinosaurus as it only appeared as stock footage). *This is the last creature that Nick Cutter encountered in the Older Novels. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Older Novels Creatures Category:Series 5 Category:Theropods Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Large Creatures Category:Creatures that killed other creatures